Art Collection: Uzumaki
The is the first of the art books for the manga. It contains different colour illustrations done by Masashi Kishimoto, covering material from the series's debut in 1999 through mid-2004. Contents #''Weekly Shonen Jump 1999 #43 (p. 11) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 1999 #43 cover (p. 13) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2001 #48 cover (p. 14) #Volume 1 cover (p. 15) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2004 #43 (pp. 16-17) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2001 #14 cover (p. 18) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2001 #26 cover (p. 19) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' supplemental 2002 cover (p. 20) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 1999 #42 (p. 21) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2004 #6 & 7 (pp. 22-23) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2000 #26 cover (p. 24) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2000 #14 cover (p. 25) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2004 #27 (p. 26) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2000 #50 cover (p. 28) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2002 #30 cover (p. 29) #Volume 17 cover (pp. 30-31) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2003 #37 & 38 (pp. 32-33) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2000 #49 (pp. 34-35) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2002 #17 (pp. 36-37) #Volume 6 cover (p. 38) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2001 #17 (p. 39) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2001 #5 & 6 (pp. 40-41) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2000 #30 poster (pp. 42-43) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2000 #7 (pp. 44-45) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 1999 #46 (p. 46) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2000 #7 cover (p. 47) #Volume 2 cover (p. 48) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2001 #39 (p. 49) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2001 #48 (pp. 50-51) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2003 #17 (p. 52) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2002 #43 cover (p. 53) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2003 #5 (pp. 54-55) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2002 #43 (pp. 56-57) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2001 #5 & 6 (p. 58) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2003 #37 & 38 (p. 59) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2000 #21 & 22 (p. 60) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2000 #7 (p. 61) #Volume 4 cover (p. 62) #''Naruto: Innocent Heart, Demonic Blood'' illustration (p. 63) #Volume 8 cover (p. 64) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2002 #30 (p. 65) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2002 #30 cover (p. 66) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2001 #40 (p. 67) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2004 #23 & 24 (p. 68) #Volume 15 cover (p. 69) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2000 # 50 cover (p. 70) #Volume 13 cover (p. 71) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2003 #21 (pp. 72-73) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2003 #33 (p. 74) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2004 #12 cover (p. 75) #Volume 3 cover (p. 76) #Volume 16 cover (p. 77) #Volume 10 cover (p. 78) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2003 #11 cover (p. 79) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2003 #22 & 23 (pp. 80-81) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2003 #46 cover (pp. 82-83) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2002 #6 & 7 (pp. 84-85) #Volume 9 cover (p. 86) #Volume 7 cover (p. 87) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2002 #30 (pp. 88-89) #Volume 19 cover (p. 90) #Volume 20 cover (p. 91) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2004 #22 & 23 (pp. 92-93) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 1999 #43 (pp. 94-95) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2000 #43 (pp. 96-97) #Volume 14 cover (p. 98) #Hyō no Sho back cover (p. 99) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2000 #30 (pp. 100-101) #Volume 12 cover (p. 102) #Volume 22 cover (p. 103) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2002 #17 cover (pp. 104-105) #Volume 18 cover (p. 106) #Volume 21 cover (p. 107) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2003 #46 (pp. 108-109) #''Weekly Shonen Jump'' 2003 #17 (p. 110) Miscellaneous * The tools, drawing, and colouring process Kishimoto uses are detailed as he creates the front cover of the art book. (pp. 111-114) * Kishimoto provides brief explanations on all of the illustrations included in the art book. (pp. 115-135) * The first twenty covers of Weekly Shonen Jump that a Naruto character appeared on are displayed chronologically. (pp. 136-137) * An interview with Masashi Kishimoto. (pp. 138-145)